


Ready to throw Hands

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Series: The Fire Lord's Favourite Restaurant [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Customer Service, Fire Lord Zuko, Funny, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-War, zuko has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: Zuko dines in a restaurant and interferes with a difficult customer.
Relationships: Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar)
Series: The Fire Lord's Favourite Restaurant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833094
Comments: 35
Kudos: 765
Collections: avatar tingz





	Ready to throw Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so i’ve been in the service industry for five years and i hope you’ll like it. i’m hopping on the trend of zuko being tired of this kind of behaviour and standing up for someone. If you like it leave a comment and let me know what you think :)

Zuko had ducked into a restaurant after escaping a couple of dignitaries and ministers who had decided to hound him after a meeting gone sideways. These things happen.

The meeting ends, then there is a calm period afterwards when they try to be sneaky. They just happen to run into him and just happen to find just the right moment when Zuko can't really refuse them politely. They know this. Zuko don't know if they know he knows. Oh well. He can be sneaky as well.

This would have been a quick talk while Zuko moved from point A to B but altogether the little talk dragged on and it was a hot day and he was tired and maybe just a little bit cranky. A wee tiny bit.

He didn't know if the dignitaries noticed his mood or if one of them were also getting tired. The restaurant could have been a convenient excuse to prolong their "little chat" but Zuko quickly but sternly excused himself and dove into the restaurant. The pompous tail he'd had was gone and that was all that mattered in that particular moment.

He looked out through the thin sun-bleached drapes to see if they had left but they both seemed to be scheming still. So irritating.

"Hello sir, my name is Hana. How many will be dining today?"

Her high voice rattled him from his escape plans. "Oh, it's just me."

He was a bit unprepared to actually go dining by himself but he figured he'd have to get something anyway. She eyed his casual clothes briefly before continuing her energetic yet precise welcoming phrases.

"Table for one? Very well, if you'll follow me I'll get you seated right away." He followed her to a small table in the shade. He sat down gratefully, today was a really hot day.

"Our server will be with you in a moment."

Zuko gave her a small nod and watched her walk back to the front of the restaurant to seat the next party that were coming in.

A bubbly young girl from behind the counter picked up a menu and walked over to him.

"Hi, my name is Naku, I'll be your server. How are you doing today?" she asked with an upbeat tone.

"Just fine, thank you."

"Alright! Glad to hear it. Here is our menu of the day. Today's specials are our famous eel-salmon with a side of vegetables, our smoking hot cow-pig ribs, and the Earth Kingdom Special; dumplings from the colonies. They have been a hit lately with all the troops coming home." Her eyes lingered on his scar for a moment before she met his eyes with a warm smile.

Zuko skimmed the menu briefly before deciding on the eel-salmon. He wasn't in the mood for a hearty meal at the moment.

"Alright, excellent choice, and what do you want to drink?"

He eyed the pitcher already on the table and decided to make things easy for her. "Just water is fine."

"Ok, I'll be right back with that."

Zuko handed her the menu and she quickly went to the kitchen to place the order.

He wasn't used to dining alone and felt slightly out of place. It could be the fact that no one in the vicinity batted an eye at him. Except, of course, to linger at the scar before looking away before he could make eye contact. It could also be that no one recognized him with his hair down and in casual clothes.

What kind of 17 year old would go to this kind of restaurant, all alone, in the afternoon? Maybe he was the weird one after all. Or maybe he was used to either eating in private or in a banquet setting.

His thoughts drifted as he took in the soft atmosphere in the restaurant. It did feel a little bit homey, he thought as he observed the interiors. The surfaces were clean and made from a dark wood, lanterns and candles gave a soft light here and there.

The smells from the kitchen wafted through the open room and out on the busy streets, which was what drew him there in the first place, except for the timely escape and the hurry he had been in.

He got a small bread basket and a small canister with olive oil along with a fresh pitched of cold water. His waitress gave him a look. The fresh water was standard and they would not serve him any less.

A loud couple halted his thoughts when they seated themselves a couple of tables away. Hana the hostess tried to pleasantly arrange for a server to attend them but they ignored her words and started listing their drink orders.

Hana tried to gently explain that she was not a server and that a server would be with them momentarily, but that she was a hostess and her job was to seat the customers.

The man, who Zuko noted was middle aged and probably a lower nobility, proceeded to tell her that she didn't need to explain her job to him, and that her job was helping her them and that he wanted her to grab a specific drink.

What an asshole.

Luckily Naku was nearby and finishing up a different table and saw the Customers.

"Hiii, Captain Arem! Welcome back, we haven't seen you in a while." She tried to diffuse the tension, but Zuko noticed her voice was a notch higher and her posture was forcibly relaxed.

"I'll take it from here." She said with a nod to Hana who seemed glad to walk away.

"Hi dear, I'm glad we got you instead of that rude girl. At least you know how to treat customers."

"Haha, I try my best sir." she replied. "Now let's get you started, what can I get you to drink? It sure is hot outside today."

"My wife would like wine, you know which one, the sweet Ember Island red."

"Of course, sir, and what would you like?"

"Omashu red."

"A fine choice, sir. I'll be right back with that. Did you want to look at the menus or did you want your usual?"

"If I wanted to look at the menu I would have asked for it." The man said irritably. "We want what we always get."

"Will you please remind me of what that is, Sir?" Naku asked sweetly, "I must have forgotten, silly me."

"Don't you know who I am? I come here all the time, girl," Captain Arem said expectantly.

Naku was about to reply when the man decided he was just kidding. "Ah, I'm just messing with you, everyone knows who I am, don't they dear?" he directed to his wife who smiled politely and agreed. Naku seemed to be fed up with them already but sweetly continued.

"Very funny, sir." She agreed "Now what can I get you?"

"Seafood platter and dumplings to share." He said. "The different kinds, not just one flavour."

"We don't have a platter with every kind, sir, but if you'd like to look at our menu-"

"I don't want to see your menu, I want to order our food. Is that a problem?" he said angrily.

Naku smiled tautly and replied. "Of course not, I'll just make our cooks make one two of each twenty different flavours then. Even though they usually make them in batches of eight. "

"Yes, that's what I just said. Was that so hard?" The Captain said irritably. "She's a bit slow this one." He said pointedly to his wife, who rolled her eyes and sighed in agreement.

"I'm sorry for the confusion," Naku apologized, "I'll be right back with your wine."

´Wow, rude´ was all Zuko could think as he saw the interaction. He really shouldn't be surprised at how people acted but it still baffled him at times.

A few minutes later she had served their drinks and went back to get Zuko's order as well.

When his food was placed in front of his attention was first drawn to the impeccable plating. The spices on top of the fish looked freshly ground and the various herbs that garnished the salad was just perfect.

"This looks lovely, thank you." He said gratefully.

It was just as good as it looked.

Food. Tasty.

Manners.

He really did spend too much time around Sokka. Deciding to slow down a moment he let his thoughts drift, but they mostly tried to find out what spices were used. It was probably a secret recipe.

Captain-what's-his-name next table talked just a little bit too loudly for Zuko to shut out. He tried to zone out when he heard them badmouthing the service, but some things were just a little bit too annoying to shut out completely.

He tried not to think about it and let the sounds of the restaurant wash over him. Calm atmosphere. Free afternoon. Likely the best food he'd had in a good while (no offense to the palace chefs, but restaurant dining was its own experience). No one knew who he was. Deep breaths.

Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for…

"This is the wrong wine."

The neighbours.

"We didn't order this-"

Who were being loud.

"Send this back and give us a new one, we don't want it cooked this way."

And so incredibly difficult.

Even the other nearby guests had started to give them the side-eye and Zuko could see how Naku tried to divert the attention by being as accommodating as possible. She brought them new plates multiple times, but nothing seemed to be just right for them. Zuko tried to focus on his meal and decided to get out of there as soon as he could.

Naku looked more frustrated and nothing seemed to work on these difficult customers. A little red started to creep up her neck and cheeks, born out of frustration.

Zuko accidentally locked eyes with her for a moment, but that moment said so much.

It said, ´I wouldn't like to be you right now.´

It said ´they are the worst.´

It said ´I see you and you have my sympathies.´

She flushed and looked away, bringing her attention back to her table. The captain was still berating her, her service, the entire establishment.

"If this is the kind of service you provide I'm never coming back. I want to talk to your manager! I want to be compensated for this meal and all the trouble you've given us today. I'm sure you'll get fired too, if this is how you behave towards paying customers. There must be something wrong with you, daft girl."

Some parts one could ignore, but they really were going for personal attacks now. That was just one step too far.

Zuko stood up before he really knew what he was doing.

"I think that's quite enough." He said to the rude man. "She's just doing her job."

The man got if possible even angrier than before but Zuko didn't work there. He wasn't bound by any store policies or managers. He found himself filled with all the frustration he had ever gathered during his days in Pao's teashop. All the things he could not say if he wanted to get paid. He knew Naku had been trying to save her tip for a better part of the evening. He could see it in her eyes, how tired she was, how she forced herself to be at her best at all times, how personally she took every attack. It is like that when you work long days.

The man seemed lost his focus on the waitress and turned to Zuko.

"And who do you think you are, boy? Do you know who I am!?"

"I don't care who you are." He bit back. "You should treat people with respect, and that includes the staff that works here."

"I'll give her respect when I feel she deserves it."

Hell no.

Zuko glared right at the man. Enough was enough.

He was tired of this. They were just the biggest assholes he'd had the displeasure of ever being in the vicinity of. Maybe it just reminded him of his days in the teashop where he himself had to be on the receiving end of customers just like him. Self-entitled assholes who had never worked a day in their lives.

"Excuse me?" he in a dead calm voice. "What did you just say?"

"What, are you deaf as well as rude? You're ruining our dinner, boy. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Didn't yours?" he said angrily. "You are literally the rudest people I have ever seen. I bet you don't even tip well."

"Do you know who you are talking to, boy?! I'll give you one chance to walk out right now."

"Or what?"

"I'll have you arrested!"

"What for? Eating in a restaurant?"

"I'll find a reason."

Apparently Naku's patience had also run thin. Or maybe she got courage from not being the target anymore. Whatever her reasoning the decided that the captain could yell at her as much as he wanted, but to attack other customers? Not on her watch.

"Sir, you can't threaten other customers. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"ME!?" he shouted loudly. "WHAT KIND OF RESTAURANT IS THIS?"

"You have overstepped, sir. Kindly leave or I will call for the town guard."

"Would you rather defend this rude brat than apologize when you're in the wrong?" he asked, completely stunned. "You can't treat me like this. I am a paying customer."

Zuko realised that he would not be able to calmly go back to his meal. He also realised that he was officially involved in this now. Oh well.

"So am I, and I know better than to treat people the way you do."

Naku looked really embarrassed being in the middle of this, and she quickly interjected "I'll go grab my manager." Before she quickly dipped into the kitchen.

The captain was already threatening Zuko with how much influence he had and how he could make the town guards make his life difficult if he didn't sit down, shut up, and eat his meal in silence.

Zuko was just about ready to throw hands when the manager showed up with Naku in tow. The man was middle aged, with harsh lines on his face. Intelligent eyes surveyed the situation based on what the waitress had told him in a rush.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked them.

"Yes!" the Captain took the bait easily. "The food here is terrible and the staff is even worse. It seems we can't get a decent plate in this establishment and we'd like to be compensated for wasting our time here! And this boy is bothering us as well."

"Alright," the manager agreed, "and what's happening here?" he directed to Zuko.

"This man is harassing the staff and threatening me." He summarized quickly, hoping the manager would stand on his side. "Naku is very competent, and they keep criticising her for things that are not her fault and she doesn't deserve to be bullied by him. She's done nothing wrong."

"Is this true?" he asked Naku, who had tried to remain in the background. She quietly agreed that the captain was threatening and had definitely thrown insults both her and Zuko's way. Not that she knew Zuko's name. She referred to him to as the young sir.

This was fine.

Then the manager told the Captain and his wife, in no uncertain terms, that their behaviour was not tolerated in their restaurant and that they could consider themselves blacklisted.

"Before you leave you will apologize to this young man and our staff." He finished sternly.

The Captain and his wife sneered at them and refused to apologize. They left the restaurant shouting about how terrible they are and how they were going to ruin their reputation.

"Are you alright?" the manager asked Naku who still looked a bit shaken. "Let me get Shang to cover your tables, take a breather."

"I'm fine, I-"

"Please just take ten minutes to collect yourself. Drink some water." The manager insisted.

Naku looked equal parts relieved and vulnerable as she excused herself to the kitchens. Zuko could already see the shock go from anger to sadness. It be like that sometimes.

The manager turned to Zuko and offered his apologies for the commotion.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Complimentary dessert? Our sherbet is very popular."

"No, thank you, I really must be going." Zuko declined politely. "I do appreciate the way you handled this though. It's always nice to see a manager hold his employees in high regard."

"It is very important to us." The manager agreed.

"I will recommend this restaurant to everyone I know." Zuko promised solemnly. The manager seemed to think that it was a sweet thought coming from a teenager in a high end restaurant. "In fact, "he began digging in his pockets "Let me get the bill for their table as well."

"Oh no, I couldn't accept that, young sir. We have it covered."

Zuko looked torn between insisting and insisting more.

"Very well." He said and continued to count the golden coins in his hand. "Then let me give you and Naku a well-deserved tip."

Zuko put the many coins in the managers hand, gave a winning smile, and said "no take backs."

And then he walked out the restaurant.

In the coming days the city was plastered with posters, all printed with "The Fire Lord's favourite restaurant." The poster had Zuko's smiling face and the restaurant's name in bold letters. The Captain was never heard from in Caldera city again.


End file.
